This invention relates in general to a dispenser for storing and dispensing animal feed, such as hay, to an animal at predetermined intervals and more specifically involves using a single linearly reciprocating device, such as a solenoid, to operate an array of feed compartments.
This invention is a device for storing and dispensing feed to an animal at predetermined times and it generally includes an enclosure including a plurality of compartments, each including a hingedly attached, downwardly opening bottom door having a storage position for supporting feed and an open position for dispensing feed, a latch assembly attached to the enclosure, a latch assembly associated with each compartment, each latch assembly including a latch having a storage position for supporting its associated door in the storage position and a dispensing position for not supporting its door, and a latch activation mechanism for operating the latches. Each latch, in the supported position, may rotate upward for upward passage of its door for resetting the door.
The latch activation mechanism includes a catch assembly associated with each latch assembly, a movable ratchet bar assembly including a ratchet bar including trips for tripping each said catch and rungs, a reciprocating assembly for moving the ratchet bar, and a timer for activating the reciprocating assembly at predetermined times.
The reciprocating assembly including a reciprocating linear activation device, such as a solenoid, including a rod reciprocatingly movable between an extended position and a retracted position, a pull arm connected to the rod and to a pull-pawl for engaging the ratchet bar rungs and moving said ratchet bar when the rod moves from the extended position to the retracted position and for moving to engage another of the ratchet bar rungs when the rod moves to the extended position. A down-stop prevents reverse movement of the ratchet bar. An up-stop limits the movement of the ratchet bar rung upon retraction of the rod.
The device includes an array of compartments including left and right compartments. Right and left latch assembly shafts are co-axial and one inside the other.
Other features and many attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description together with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.